Mistletoe Shall Be My Death
by darkenedmoonlightflame
Summary: HK Kagome didn’t want anything other than to have a normal 21st bday on Christmas Day, somehow make Jakotsu be less of a jerk, and help antisocial Hiten. But as with life, things never do go your way. All ya have to show for it's bruises and just maybe ♥.


**o.O.o.O (CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!)**

**Mistletoe Shall Be My Death **

**Hiten/Kagome pairing, with SUPER minor Jakotsu/Kagome! Hopefully it will turn out a bit fluffy! If you readers really like it, I might sequel it.**

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**HK. Kagome didn't want anything. Other to have a normal happy twenty-first birthday (on Christmas Day), somehow make Jakotsu be less of a jerk, and help insert Hiten back into more of a social life with the others. But, as with life, things never do go your way. ♥ All you have to show for it is some ice, bruises, a pendant and just maybe something more important.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (sigh) Wishful thinking._

(A/N: … Just some lovely Christmas fluff for you. Sorry if it's early, sorry if it's late. Great if it's on time. So, I'll try to work it out, but for now, read, review, smile, have a happy holiday! Oh, and be aware that I may split this up if it gets too long. There may be slight/major time gaps, so be warned, okay? Beware: This is brain-damagingly long.)

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

Mistletoe Shall Be My Death 

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

"Kami, why me?" Kagome murmured to herself, precisely at 8:45 PM each and every single year on the day before Christmas Eve. Naturally, no one at Kakera Industries willingly volunteered to decorate for the annual coworker party.

So, being such a kind and forgiving person, Kagome always, not just usually, ends up as the said designer. It's not the fact that she's bad at it, rather the attachments that come along with it.

You see…

DECORATING the celebration means actually COMING to the party. It would seem rude to plan the entire thing and not show up, in her mind, as it would happen to seem.

And COMING to the party means being in the same BUILDING, let alone ROOM as…

HIM.

Zanmoto Jakotsu.

Certainly the world's most completely selfish, pig-headed, ungrateful wretch ever brought into existence.

Her coworker, indeed.

Every single working day, plus Sundays, Higurashi Kagome dragged herself out of her warm and soft bed, pried off a baby blue flannel comforter, brewed a cup of disgustingly lumpy Folgers French Vanilla coffee, got dressed, and rode a seemingly harmless Z3 to Kakera Industries.

Run by the other world's biggest jerk. Taisho Sesshomaru. Yet if compared, Jakotsu would surely win. There was no doubt.

But anyhow, Kagome made the best of things, and thought about the other nice people that worked in her department, Search and Destroy. The best of the best. Japan's silent, deathly inhumane and perfectly flawless team of underground mercenaries. Hunting for demons, while recovering nonetheless, the Shikon no Kakera. All while simply carrying out the ruse of being boring old employees.

There was Taijiya Sango. Professional demon slayer, last of her line, along with her adorable younger brother, Taijiya Kohaku (still in high school, of course, along with Kagome's own brother). Both with cheery hazel-green flecked eyes, a quick smile, and a wrathful temper. She always wore her demon slaying suit under her thick cotton blazer and slacks, ever since her family (clan, they call themselves) was murdered by another greedy collector of the Kakera. And there was a third, older than Sango; Yourozoku Kouga, who had been adopted by another clan and rejected, only to join the Taijiya siblings instead. He worked in a separate department, but occasionally joined them for missions. He not-so-secretly fancied Kagome.

And Houshi Miroku. Perverted, but so helpful and serious at times you wondered if he had a double personality. Never to be caught without a flirtatious smile, his ragtag earrings, dragons tail in his dark jet black hair, or his houshi's staff. Deep violet eyes were often focused on the object of affection, his fiancée, Sango.

Or Taisho Inuyasha. Younger brother to Sesshomaru. Although they'd rather die a painful death than admit it, they resembled each other and shared a mildly affectionate kinship together. Platinum colored hair, and striking amber eyes. Inuyasha always wore red. No matter what. Even to a funeral, he would tie his long silver hair into a loose braid draped over his shoulder with a… but of course, a red ribbon.

Shippou and Kirara were currently in middle school, and were inseparable. Curious green eyes and flaming red hair for Shippou, with creamy white fur and black markings for the neko youkai Kirara.

There was also the accursed Jakotsu's brother. Zanmoto Bankotsu. Devilishly brilliant with a wicked sense of humor and a boyish half smile, half smirk, Bankotsu was surprisingly only an inch or three taller than Kagome (who was five foot six). He nearly always wore a long ink colored queue, and had an unusual blue-green heliotrope star between his tapered bangs. He had an air of boyish attraction lingering around him, drawing in a fair share of adoring women. This only served to endear him to Kagome, his all-time best friend and second-closest confidant. His blue-green eyes were always either glittering in fun or full of good natured-ness, or completely filled with white-hot rage. The sadistic killer.

Kurimuzon Hiten was a bit… strange, but was really experienced in the fields. He also had a raven queue, daunting crimson eyes, and golden dangling earrings. He rarely smiled, unless taunting, whence a malicious blood-chilling smirk would emerge. But sometimes with her pathetic jokes Kagome could goad him into it. Then it was a warm, civilized gesture, and he looked positively harmless and handsome. She, unfortunately was the only one he would honestly communicate to. He was mysterious and detached, although relentlessly attractive.

'Didn't he tell me he met up with a kyuketsuki once? Maybe that changed him…' Kagome mused, for lack of activity during 7:00 AM traffic.

Kagome herself was an attractive woman of twenty. She had been working at her profession for eight years, since she was twelve. When she slew foes, she was so graceful, so beautiful, it seemed like she was dancing in circles around the enemy. She had luxurious dark midnight pools of hair, streaked naturally with tints of obscure azure, the color of her gleaming blue-gray eyes.

Her skin was smooth and ivory, tanned with the sunlit exposure levels coming with the job. Her lithe form with long legs was endlessly graceful, even though she managed to stumble over her feet like an idiot frequently. Her figure was slim and curvy, and she could have had any man she wanted, but that was the hitch. Kagome didn't want anything. Other to have a normal happy twenty-first birthday (Christmas Day), somehow make Jakotsu be less of a jerk, and help insert Hiten back into more of a social life with the others.

And then… there was him. Zanmoto Jakotsu, elder brother of Bankotsu. Despised snake. With kohl colored eyes, a nasty temper, rudeness plentiful, shoulder length raven hair, and those usual purple snake fang markings of his. Whose favorite color was purple, and whose favorite hobby was making her life miserable.

The thoughts made Kagome seriously annoyed. The light turned green. She sighed, and hit the gas pedal. "Huh?" She tried harder. "Oh, Kami, iie!" Her lower lip trembled as she resisted the urge to scream. Instead, she flicked on the flashers, thankful she was on the far right shoulder.

Adjusting her black suit with silver stripes, Kagome stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind her. "Chikuso!" She exclaimed as she lifted the silver lid, and noticed the engine was smoking. Feeling the insatiable urge to kick something, she denied it and walked to the back of the vehicle. Settling down, she shoved it hard, angling toward a vacant parking space in front of a deserted thrift shop. It, fortunately, worked. The car slid in smoothly.

All that was left was to wait. "Do I have…?" Frantically, Kagome jarred the door open, and searched her bags. "Of COURSE I don't have a cell phone!" She growled angrily, "Today's just the PERFECT day!" Sighing in frustration as she sat on the trunk, she glanced up.

At the startling eyes all meeting hers at once, Kagome nearly fell off of the car hood in fright. Apparently the dizzying smoke had caught their eyes. But perhaps it wasn't that. A number of males were slowing down to linger. She bristled, until she spotted a familiar purple convertible.

"ZANMOTO-SAN!" Kagome just about screamed. "Get over here and HELP!" But either Jakotsu didn't hear her, or purposely ignored her until the light turned green. Only then did he lazily look in her direction, wave sarcastically and hit the gas, zooming away. "Nanitozo?" Kagome added, although he was long gone.

Now she was alone, except for the watching men. A shiver went up her spine. Their eyes were un-blinking… One was smiling in a way she didn't particularly like… Reaching for the door handle, beckoning to her…

He got out of the car.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, from its placement in her throat. Her hand curled tightly around her infamous bag of mercenary tools until her knuckles turned whiter than bone. 'GET AWAY!' Her instincts shouted, and she wanted to obey so badly… But that would mean turning her back on the young man. 'RUN.' It got the better off her.

She shuddered, and quickly moved to the sidewalk. Backwards, for her fear's sake. Something probed her upper back, and she whirled around, fearful it was a watcher, her weapons veiled in hand. "Thank Kami!" It was the handle to the thrift shop door. Curiosity got the better of her as she checked behind her. The man was being held up by whooshing traffic. The light was green again. His car sat there, forsaken, but he didn't show any signs of planning to return yet.

"I wonder…" She slowly, tentatively put pressure on the handle. It gave an almighty creak, before swinging open. "Sugoi…" She whispered as a blast of chilled air from the shop spat out at her.

She stepped inside, relived to get away from the unwanted stares and the man.

Kagome leaned against the register's counter, wiping beads of perspiration off of her brow, although it was well below ten degrees outside. Her shoulders drooped as her emotional scare caught up to her, her heart pounding away, an abused piano. She held her breath for a moment. Giving a small 'oomph' as she sank to the floor, where the dark wood paneling would conceal her. Pressing as close as possible to the wood, tentative to leave the hiding spot.

"Oh, Kami! The DOOR!" She slapped her forehead a bit harder than meant in her frustration, and darted up without a thought, slamming the latch on the door closed.

She sighed. There was no sign of the man.

"I… guess I was worried over nothing!" She laughed nervously, shaken. "Anou… I wonder if this place has a phone?"

Closing her burning eyes, she smiled faintly, wiping away traces of tears. It sometimes appeared that her anger was tied to her tear ducts; when she was mad, she cried. It felt rather degrading often.

Laughing a small, sad, tired laugh, Kagome opened her eyes.

Gasping in shock, she flew back from the door as though burned.

The man's face was there. Looking straight at her. Her particular expression was blank, his eyes rolled back into his head, cheek pressed flush against the glass. Kagome hesitantly feigned to the left, watching for a change in his face. Nothing.

Inching forward ever so slightly…

Nothing…

She froze when his cheek slid down a fraction of a millimeter, and a blast of icy air surged through the gap. Shivering, she turned her back to the door. "There is no way I'm going near… THAT…" She reassured herself quietly.

"Hnn. You ARE a queer persona after all."

Kagome's breath flew up into her throat, where a strangled scream began, but never finished. A hand clamped over her mouth. "Oi, relax, Higurashi." Then her panic-stricken mind began to focus, and she recognized the voice.

"H-H-Hiten?" She stuttered, unsure.

"Hai. I thought I saw your car out there. That ninigen's ogling was getting on my nerves."

Kagome nodded, not trusting her voice. "H-Hai…" She whimpered.

"Kami, I haven't seen you in this state. Ever. Did that yaroo do something to you?" His voice dropped in frequency, and Kagome was astounded as she felt a rumble fly through his sculpted chest as a ferocious snarl ripped through his lips, his demonic white canines on display.

"Anou… Hiten?"

"Hnn?"

"…" Kagome felt like she was twelve again, young and inquisitive. Shy too. "C-Could you do that again?"

"Eh? Nani?" The confusion on his face was so priceless, she couldn't help but smile. He seemed so different from the last half minute.

"Never mind. We should get going, ne?" Kagome was beginning to feel the chilling cold settle in.

"Oh, I s'pose so. Come on, I'll give you a ride."

"But…? My car…" She could have smacked herself, she sounded so pitiful. "Hahaoya would just MURDER me!" And then she trailed off, thinking, 'If she were here…'

Rolling his eyes, and grumbling about females and attachments to cars, Hiten fished in his pockets for a cell phone. "Here." He said blankly, offering a sleek black and crimson patterned object to her.

Feeling stupid, Kagome asked in a tiny voice, "…How does it… open?" Hiten actually laughed good-naturedly, and opened it for her, dialing with inhumane speed before handing it back to her. It was ringing, and a bored voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Konnichiwa. This is Santa's Reindeer Pit Crew. How may we assist you?"

"Anou… My car needs to be towed…" She paused, adding, "somewhere."

"And where is this somewhere?" The utterly uninterested persona questioned.

"…"

"Ma'am? Are you okay? Kami this phone is kuso. DAIKO! COME FIX THIS!"

"Iie, iie. I'm here-"

"NEVER MIND! Nani? I SAID, 'NEVER MIND', DAIKO!"

"It would be great if you could tow it to Kakera Industries' parking lot once it's fixed."

"Could you give us a gas reading, Miss…?"

"Higurashi. Higurashi Kagome."

"…Higurashi-san…"

"Sure. One seco-" Hiten was there and back in a flash. It was disconcerting.

"Empty." He relayed smugly. A small 'o' formed on Kagome's blank face.

"Anou… It's empty."

"I see."

"…I'll pay for the gas too."

"Very well. License plate number and address will be mandatory."

"6755468." She craned her neck to see the corner sign, her breath coming out as a mist. Kagome was extremely annoyed to find she was still on the same street she lived on. "Do you know where Higurashi Shrine is?"

"…" A pause. "Hai."

"It's by there. About a block down Hounoki."

"Ah, hai. Will you be there to sign forms?"

"Iie. I… have to… get to work…" Kagome trailed off, thinking. She had so much to do, decorating wise. Themes, presents, lists, shopping, what to wear… And dealing with JAKOTSU… She sighed.

"Ma'am?"

"Nani? Oh, gomen nasai! What were you saying?"

"We'll drop it off by nine o clock. See you then…" The employee seemed to be dreading something. In the background Kagome thought she heard, 'Go on, say it, Fortani!'. Then the woman sighed derisively, and moaned in a dreadful voice, "Have a ho-ho horribly wonderful ho-ho holiday!" It was a cheerful message, but it sounded bleak and tiresome when she said so.

"Nani?" Kagome blurted, clapping a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Please don't make me say it again, Higurashi-san. Nanitozo."

"Okay then, see you. Sayonara!"

"Sayonara."

The line went dead, and Hiten broke into a wry grin. Whirling, Kagome confronted him. "Why do you have that number memorized?"

At this, he just smiled relentlessly in a mischievous fashion. "I simply can't abide that tone of dreariness in their voices when they say that utterly stupid verse!" A boisterous laugh burst from him, and it seemed too loud in the store, for he soon fell quiet.

"Well, let's go." Kagome finally broke the awkward silence.

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

** …**

Sango sighed and rolled her eyes, utterly and extremely bored out of her wits. "When is Kagome coming?" She asked, fairly inquisitive. Kagome rarely missed a day of work, and was NEVER late. And she hadn't called in sick yet. So where WAS she?

"I could care less," sneered Jakotsu, ever the damp, moldy cheese. "After all, it's SO much quieter without you… (a long and dramatic shudder is produced) WOMEN chattering."

"Urusai," Sango snapped, and was about to continue when the door slid open, cracking its silver hinges against one another.

"Like you're THAT much better, you, you…" There was a furious outburst originating from the doorway, and Jakotsu inclined his head, and looked down his nose at her.

"Oh-ho. I was ever-so wondering when you'd get out of traffic." He put it so innocently, Kagome wanted to slap him. Her entire face bloomed like a scarlet rosebush, and Sango could have sworn she saw stream floating out of her coworker's ears.

"URUSAI!" Kagome all-but screamed, moving to her usual nose-to-nose arguing position, which Jakotsu mimicked gladly.

"Nyah-nyah!" He stuck his tongue out. Kagome bristled, and glanced around for something—anything.

"Aha!" Assuming a daring position, she brandished the unfolded stapler with flourish.

"Choose your equipment, lady and germ!" Bankotsu commented, ever the humorous elder brother. Jakotsu huffed and snatched a tape dispenser off of his desk. "I want a clean and fair play, nanitozo? Hai, hai. We have to go collect a shard in half an hour, 'kay?

"On three.

"One…"

"THREE!" Jakotsu growled, zooming towards his unsuspecting coworker. Or perhaps not. Having fast, semi-graceful reflexes, Kagome's eyes gleamed, and a stream of staples flew through the air, landing on Jakotsu. He stopped, indignant.

"HEY, that takes FOREVER to clean up, you know! The stupid vacuum breaks down. I have janitor duty today too!"

"I know." Kagome replied peevishly, grinning and shooting out the rest and reloading for emphasis. This earned smiles from Bankotsu, Sango, Miroku, and even a small one from Hiten.

"You KNOW? Well then!" He struck, stringing tape around her, taking pains to entangle her hair. "We're even!" He sang out cheerfully.

"That's enough for today, you two. Go clean up. Twenty minutes to go!" They both frowned and pouted, but obeyed Bankotsu.

"Sango, can you…?" Kagome yelped as Jakotsu pulled a strand of tape from her hair, "HELP!" She moaned, while beating at Jakotsu with her now-empty stapler. Sango hid a beaming grin, although her eyes twinkled, and aided her friend.

Twenty minutes later, they stood. Ready and waiting. Tapping their feet. They were all clad in their chosen gear for their department.

White and navy haori and hakama for Bankotsu, his Banryuu slung over his back.

Red and black taijiya outfit for Sango, her Hiraikotsu at the ready.

Miroku in his houshi's violet robes, golden staff in hand, clutching at the sealing prayer beads.

Jakotsu in a feminine gaily colored goldenrod and lavender yukata. He stood there; a watchful eye attached lovingly to his Jakotsutou, glinting in its purple-scaled sheath.

Hiten there in his cold detachment, navy hakamas, his usual breastplate, and a white and navy haori with its sleeves removed. His silken sashes twittering and floating about his in his rakurai ki, feathered ends dancing. His Thunderpike stood firmly next to his, flaming wheels at his feet, earring and ceremonial sorts already donned.

Inuyasha was there too, in his haori and hakamas. Of course. RED ones. His silver hair was loose, and his fabled sword Tetsusiaga in its sheath. He was bickering with Kouga, who wore traditional ookami youkai battle wear. His chest plate, wrapping, shoulder guards, and leg guards. Not to mention a brilliant smile he kept flashing Kagome's way. He had dark hair, and ice blue eyes, a katana at his hip.

And last but not least, there was Kagome. Dressed in a calf-length trenchcoat with silver clasps, a form-fitting black turtleneck under a crimson button-up, dark blue Levi jeans, and her dark sleek shades on. Her hair was in a high ponytail identical to Sango's, only with a thick gray sash. A few katanas hung limply by her side, her longbow strung over her back along with a quiver of enchanted arrows, and an ornamented silver dragon curved saber was strapped to her thigh.

She was simple compared to the others, even with the sapphire stud and silver earrings and clasps adoring her ears. Lacking in weapons, apparently. But no. She relied mainly on skill, and if desperate, her… other powers. One of them was sensing the Shikon no Kakera.

"Can we leave yet?" Kagome asked, impatient. She was the one with her foot tapping

"Iie, not yet Kag." Bankotsu answered, "We need briefing."

"Oh." She rolled her eyes.

What seemed like forever to Kagome was four minutes, when Sesshomaru emerged from his study. "Kyoko. Go."

They bowed slightly, and in a quick streak, were all gone.

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

** …**

She couldn't stop her Christmas thoughts any easier than her rushing heartbeat.

What would she get them?

What theme would suit the party?

How long would it take?

What food would she bring?

Amidst all the internal chaos, externally her assassination instincts took over, and she skidded smoothly to a stop, slightly winded. Tokyo was, after all, a ways from Kyoto. A very very long ways. There had been frequent rests every twenty-three miles.

But at least she could think.

"Hmm…" Kagome began pondering out loud. "Inuyasha is easy. Something red… Red…" She bit her lip. Okay. Maybe not so easy.

"Sango…?" Another brain-racking. "A dress! A beautiful dress! There, THAT was easy. Specifics later." She decided firmly, praising herself.

"Miroku…" A long, quiet pause. "Oh Kami. I'm brain-dead today. Let's try Sesshomaru." Thinking, thinking.

"WATCH IT, KAGOME!" Kouga called cheerily, skidding past her in her rest phase, using his shards (a gift from Sesshomaru) to speed ahead in his tornado.

"Perfect! Sugoi! A watch! Silver, of course. Kouga…" Something simple. Something to make him happy, but not giving an 'I like you' message. "Cologne? No, no. That's more Bankotsu-ish. How about…" A sigh.

"Moving on." She started up her mile-eating gait, and continued, "Jakotsu." A shiver. "If I were a gay guy, what would I like?" A pause. "Maybe a new yukata or kimono? His sets are getting thinner. Or some purple and silver polish for Jakotsutou."

She was almost there, almost to Kyoto. "Hiten, Hiten…"

"You said my name?" Said persona's rough voice was suddenly much closer than wanted, and Kagome shrieked, tumbling forward over a log.

"Don't DO that!" Kagome reprimanded, cheeks flushed as she jumped up, dusting herself off.

"Do what?" Hiten asked innocently. "You're the one who said my name."

"Did NOT."

"I heard you—I have youkai hearing."

"NO, you DID NOT." Kagome berated.

"Hai-"

"NOT." He looked hard at her, shrugged and took off on his black thundercloud.

Kagome squared her shoulders, and sped the last twelve miles to Kyoto without a second thought. "…" She fell deeper into her thoughts as she approached the town's outer borders, and saw Kouga and Hiten there.

'Uh-oh.' She found herself thinking.

"Konnichiwa," Kagome tried to sound happy. "Has anyone else come yet?" It was so obvious, she felt embarrassed.

"No-"

"But Mutt-face is here." Kouga announced, trying to kindle a fight.

"Not now, wolf-boy." Inuyasha waved him off. Kagome's shock must have shown. "What?"

"I-I didn't know you were that mature…!" It must have sounded strange; they all laughed.

Afterwards, Inuyasha snorted, and said, "OI!" More laughing ensued.

"Did we miss something?" Miroku asked, and Sango tried snatched her hand out of his, blushing when she couldn't. "Such a shame." He mock sighed. Sango was sent into a fit of feminine giggles. Bankotsu stood off to the side, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"FOCUS!"

Jakotsu squealed as soon as he bounded into the clearing. Inuyasha shrank back. "Okay, aniki!"

"Why were you so late?"

"I had to wave at this hot policeman!"

"Was it THAT life-threatening?"

"HAI!" Jakotsu responded, not looking the slightest bit hurt at Bankotsu's sharp tone.

"Policeman and hot should never be used in the same paragraph, let alone sentence." Kagome remarked coolly.

For the rest of the recovery mission, Kagome couldn't stop thinking about the upcoming Christmas day. "Kagome! Are you ALIVE? Then ACT like it!" Bankotsu grumbled, shoving her out of the way of an oncoming attack from a cougar youkai.

"Anou…" Kagome began, stopping almost at once. Shaking her head so her ponytail whipped her face, she cleared all holiday thoughts out, allowing the adrenaline to stow them away. "Left shoulder. See the fang marks?" She pointed it out to Sango, who passed it along when she had the chance.

Notching an arrow, she took a shallow breath, holding it. "Hit the mark!" She released it in a flurry of brilliant sparks in various shades of blue, all surrounding the arrow. It burrowed deep into the creature's flesh, where a howl of agony formed at its foaming lips.

There were burn marks on its skin, and what lay beneath oozed blood around the arrowhead, dropping into the ground steadily. It was deep; to the bone, glinting white in the afternoon sun. The carnage on the ground has disintegrated, and Kagome was grateful for that.

Drip.

Bankotsu seized the moment, rushing forward.

Drip.

The cat yowled, and bared its teeth.

Drip.

The caked blood on the once green grass was faintly nauseating to Kagome, who stopped for a moment to rub her eyes, before withdrawing the saber and slinging the bow across her back. She closed her eyes for a moment, as Bankotsu hefted Banryuu up. A final earsplitting wail, and a spurt of blood splashing her feet.

Her eyes opened sadly. She clenched the shard in her hand, purifying it. Her grip never loosened, even as the jagged edge drew blood.

And it was over.

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

** …**

"Whyogoolum?" Inuyasha asked, slurring his words together into a tangled mess. Kagome knew what he meant anyway.

Why so glum?

She said nothing, not sure.

"Oimo ramenne?" They were celebrating another victory. Another shard. There was plenty of sake, food, and groping (on Miroku's part).

"Do have some, Kag. Don't be so disdainful. It's the day before Christmas Eve!" Bankotsu tried convincing her. He had a high tolerance level for sake, and spoke perfectly although he'd beaten Inuyasha in a drinking contest already. An annoyed frown pulled at his lips. "Aw, come on! Please?" Once he turned his charm onto her, he was serious. He pulled a face, and reached out for her ponytail, giving it a light tug.

"You're not right in your head Bankotsu." Kagome chided hotly, blushing and fixing the ribbon.

"Your hair's so pretty, you should leave it out." The words seemed so innocent, accidental. Kagome let it go.

"Maybe tomorrow. At the party…"

"'Kay." Bankotsu's words slowed down and slurred together, and his sharp mind dulled as he smacked cups with Jakotsu, drowning down more sake.

Leaving Kagome alone in her thoughts.

Whether or not to thank him, Kagome didn't know.

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

** …**

"Oh, Kami! My HEAD!" Bankotsu rubbed the bridge of his nose vigorously, bright and early, groaning along with the rest of the Search and Destroy department on Christmas Eve. Kagome sat there, thinking. She couldn't stop.

"Somebody, please smack me." She said decisively.

"Okay!" Jakotsu gave a drunken effort, missing her by an entire three feet. "There!" Rolling her eyes, Kagome sat them all down in their reclining chairs.

"Sit." Half had already dozed off, glad for a warm plush suede seat in the lobby. "Stay…" Kagome told Jakotsu specifically, who looked hyper and about to wander off to 'play' (set on fire) with the microwave. "STAY." Kagome growled. Jakotsu moaned and covered his ears.

"Not so loud." He said hoarsely at last. He conked out at last. Hiten sat there like marble, slumped.

Out of sympathy, muttering, "Told you so," to herself, Kagome heated up some ice packs and packages of aspirin and water glasses. After distributing them out, basking in the appreciative sighs, she turned to decorating.

She looked plaintively at the paper before her. It was a gift list.

_Sango- dress_

_Miroku-_

_Bankotsu- cologne_

_Jakotsu- kimono/yukata or polish_

_Hiten-_

_Kouga- _

_Sesshomaru- watch, silver and black_

_Inuyasha-_

_Kohaku- geometry book, video game/s? _

_Shippou & Kirara- toys, candy, etc._

That left Hiten, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga.

"Theme time!" Kagome congratulated herself on being early this year. Usually it was almost nighttime before she started.

Biting the edge of her pen, then scribbling. Biting, scribbling.

_Santa?_

_North Pole?_

_Penguins?_

_Christmas tree?_

_Gifts?_

_Christmas scenes?_

_Tinsel?_

_Mistletoe?_

Although the last was a good idea, she crossed it out neatly. What if…? Came to her mind. It would be so convenient for Kouga to pull her over innocently. It would have been nice for Sango and Miroku though… Sighing, she re-wrote it.

But what about JAKOTSU? That would be a nightmare.

Kagome all-but ripped the word off. Glancing back at the list, she felt pathetic. "How am I going to DO this?" She whispered to herself.

She had run out of ideas.

Unwilling-Christmas-party-decorator/planner block. This was going to be…

An EVIL Christmas.

And so she left early that afternoon, to rest and think for another eight hours relentlessly about Christmas.

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

** …**

"No, no, no, no, no." Kagome was so confused. This was a dress store; but none of them were perfect for Sango. Or herself, being that last years dress' bust was too small, and the waist gargantuan. This was embarrassing.

So far every single dress store in the mall did no good. It was awful.

She was right. This was an evil holiday.

She stood there: an almost twenty-one woman, with no boyfriend what-so-ever, no birthday presents, a room full of achy co-workers waiting, with a gorgeous party to plan.

Yeah right.

"Miss, the others said you were looking for some dresses, hmm?" A croaky old voice called, and Kagome saw an old woman beckoning to her from a small corner shop.

'Can't hurt anymore,' Kagome found herself thinking. She strode over, feet aching.

"What kind of dress are you looking for?"

"I-I'm not sure. Something beautiful for my best fr-" Kagome stopped, her jaw flapping uselessly.

"Is this what you had in mind, deary?" The old woman inquired mysteriously, before chuckling to herself, "Young people these days. Whipper-snappers."

"H-H-H-How m-mush- er, MUCH! H-How much?" Kagome corrected herself, flushing pink.

She couldn't stop staring at it. It was beautiful. Floor-length, with a slit inching up knee-high. It was emerald green with a white diagonal swipe from shoulder to thigh, off the shoulder, with delicate wisps of lace embroidery on top, folding over. It came with sleek green finger-less gloves, and white and green high-heeled boots. It looked elegant and flowing, but form-fitting.

"One hundred thirty, if you please." Gulping, Kagome handed the woman the money. "Go pick out another, dear."

"N-Nani?"

"Go pick another. Didn't I tell you?"

Kagome looked hard at the woman, "Tell me… what?"

"Shh. Our little secret." The crone winked, and motioned with her hand to choose something. Kagome didn't even know what to say. "Go on!" The store was brilliant, but crowded. It was small and homely, with dresses of every size and shape imaginable on every wall. One popped out at Kagome.

"Matches your eyes dear. Go and take it down, will you?" Kagome was startled, but recovered and obeyed. It was breath taking. It seemed like she couldn't put it down. Spellbinding, like Sango's.

"There you are!" And with that, Kagome found herself pushed outside the door. She looked back, getting a feeling.

It was gone.

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

** …**

Her hands like ice, teeth chattering, Kagome labored to wrap each present in a colorful paper, one she liked in particular (covered in chibi-like penguins and polar bears). "Well, one thing done! Now to go back and decorate. It's getting late." She glanced at the clock as she talked to herself.

6:57.

Barely enough time to try and make a useless party, and then be tortured by Jakotsu for the rest of the night. She sighed. 'I seem to be doing a lot of that lately.' Reviewing her chosen presents.

Sango had the beautiful green dress.

Shippou a good deal of pocky, toys, and adorable kid things. Kirara had catnip and a nice warm white cat bed. Kohaku his geometry (his favorite subject) book and two of his video games (the ones Sango wouldn't buy for him).

Miroku a brand new stereo from Best Buy and a CD of those mushy love songs he and Sango loved, Sesshomaru his watch, Inuyasha a set of red army pants (he'd been looking everywhere, or so he said).

For Kouga she'd finally settled on a pair of new running shoes. Thanks to his speed, they often… wore down. She'd bewitched them special, to last—at least for half a year.

Jakotsu. Kagome had gotten him a hand-made crimson kimono with moderate blue koi swimming in the sea of red. The obi was pure white satin, with little red and blue splotches. He would also receive a set of matching chopsticks to put in his hair (or eat with).

Bankotsu had gotten his assumed favorite fragrance.

Hiten… She had no idea what to get. It was lucky for her that he never, ever came to the co-worker parties, though.

With all that said and done, her wallet had died and gone to hell, and so had her budget for the month. Loading the mother load into the back of her fixed car, she snatched the dress she purchased for herself and propped it up in the passenger seat. Now in her jogging pants and gray hooded shirt, she stepped into the car and drove.

Over the river and through the woods…

To Kakera Industries we go.

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

** …**

Kagome parallel parked her car, turned off the ignition, and opened the door. Getting out, she popped the trunk open with the push of a button. Retrieving the stacks of gifts, not all light, she closed the driver's door with her foot, carefully balancing to reach out and open the passenger door, carefully laying her own dress onto the already mountainous stack. She proceeded to close both that door and the trunk with one foot, then stumbling blindly to the main building.

"Um…" The door was locked tight. "Help?" She had already put the keys into her pocket. This was definitely an evil, evil Christmas. Setting down the presents, she unlocked the door, keeping her foot inside. Kagome slid the presents inside and allowed the door to slam closed.

"Shh! Shh!" She heard, and it wasn't too hard to distinguish the voice of Sango, in hyper-mode. Apparently the hangover had passed.

"Um…? Hello?" Kagome called as she rounded the corner, unable to see anything.

"SURPRISE!" Screams and shouts echoed, and Kagome was so startled she nearly dropped the stack, although she had sensed them inside.

"Surprise what?"

Wordlessly, the gifts were removed from her arms.

"Oh… THAT!" Kagome laughed, relieved, happy, and grateful. They had decorated FOR her this year. There were two banners. 'Merry Christmas!' and 'Happy 21st B-Day Kagome!'. It was amazing. "ARIGATOU!" Kagome gasped, staring at the beautiful, luscious Christmas trees, covered in tinsel, ornaments, and candy canes. There were stockings on the walls, and on the windows doodles; of cakes, candy, and Christmas-ish scenes. The color, the cleverness, the brilliance…!

"…"

"Is… everything all right, Kagome?"

"…"

"Kagome?"

"…"

"Can you hear me? Kagome!"

"…" She was at a loss of words. Sheer wonder. Tears swam in her eyes, and suddenly burst forth as she dashed forward and hugged Sango. "Arigatou, arigatou…" She murmured over and over.

"Geez. If you didn't like decorating that much you could have said so." Jakotsu, ever the party-spoiler said.

"Urusai, Jak." Bankotsu muttered, smacking his younger brother upside the head.

"Oof!"

And so the moment lasted.

"Anou… Can we start YET?" That was the icebreaker; everyone laughed and nodded.

Kakera Industries Annual Co-worker Celebration had commenced.

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

** …**

"PRESENTS!" Jakotsu cried, jumping around like an uncorked bottle of champagne, clapping his hands in delight. He even forgot about his nemesis Kagome being there, and began singing off-tune carols. "For you, for you, for you, for you, for you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you! Oh. And…" A dramatic sigh, "YOU!"

He handed out parcels, coming to Kagome last.

Strange. It was enormous. Had he forgiven her or something? "Ah-ah-ah! Open it LAST!" Kagome's hands stopped, and flopped back to her sides.

"Here Lady Kagome, Lady Sango! Where's my Christmas hug and kiss?" Miroku tried goading Kagome and Sango. It didn't work.

"HENTAI!" The familiar and almost comforting sound rang out, and Miroku cradled his red cheek.

"Ah, another lovely brand of my fiancée's loving touch!" Sango turned redder and redder, until Kohaku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You needn't worry, dearest sister."

"Oh…" Sango always calmed down when children were around. "I guess you're right. I can always hit him later. He wouldn't DARE more. Now would you?"

"N-No! M-Me?" He withered under her gaze.

"Here you are, a present for my woman!" Kouga boasted, passing her a gift, then moving on to others. Soon all gifts but Kagome's were distributed.

"Here."

"H-H-Hiten!"

"What?" Said individual asked grumpily. "My arms are falling asleep." He adopted a monotone again. Kagome took the presents.

Thoughts raced through her head at a million miles per hour. 'Oh Kami! I didn't expect him! What will I say?'

She walked around, handing out packages. "Sango." A hug. "Miroku." A cautious peck on the cheek and one-armed hug. "Sesshomaru." A handshake. He wasn't the 'hug' type. "Kohaku." A big hug. "Shippou, Kirara." Giant hugs. "Kouga." A brief, brief hug and peck. "Bankotsu." A long hug and longer kiss on the cheek. He was more… trustworthy. "Inuyasha." Another lingering hug and quick kiss. "…Jakotsu." This was awkward.

He took the present, and slowly offered his hand out. Kagome seized the opportunity, and shook firmly, smiling a little.

"Um… Hiten-sama-"

"Hnn?"

"GOMEN, but I didn't know you were coming!" Kagome bowed her head. "You can smack me…" She offered. Hiten considered it for a minute, and leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

"What, and have you complain tomorrow TOO?" He shook his head, a small, taunting smirk appearing. "Nah, I'll pass."

"Oh… arigatou." Kagome sighed.

"OKAY! Open presents!" Jakotsu urged them all on. Gasps and coos and ogling of presents was ongoing.

Miroku stared at his stereo, and Sango all but ripped the CD from it's packaging and played it at once. "Thank you Kag-chan!" She chirped, head moving to the music.

"You still have another." Kagome said faintly. Sango turned her attention towards it, and paled when she saw it, mouth flapping. It had the same affect on her that it did on Kagome. "You're welcome." Kagome said mock-sweetly.

"Oi! This smells nice. Is it supposed to smell?" Bankotsu was sniffing his packages, shaking it slightly.

"DON'T SHAKE!" Kagome shrieked, and he ceased at once, instead shrinking and quietly opening it. It was funny; he opened the neatest, aside from Hiten. She never would know how he opened a gift.

Jakotsu eyeballed his new kimono. "How'd you guess the size so well?" He sniffled in disdain.

"W-What? You don't l-like it?" Her face must have looked crestfallen, because he sighed.

"I'll be nice today. Here." A dreadful sigh. "Come and give Santa a hug."

It was then she noticed; Jakotsu was dressed up as Santa Claus. How she could have missed it, she was clueless. He had a fluffy white beard and eyebrows, white hair, and an enormous red suit and black belt.

It. Was. Hilarious.

To restrain a laugh, Kagome strode over, and bent down giving him a warm hug. "Did I get coal for Christmas?" She asked so innocently, making big admiring doe eyes.

"Um, um, um…"

Sango got an evil look on her face. She cleared her throat, and began singing in a pretty voice, "IIIIIIII saw mommy kissing SAAAAAANTAAAA Claus. UUUUUnderneeath the miiiistletoe last niiiiight…" And she proceeded to hum along, sweeping Miroku up into a lively tango, attempting to sing forgotten words, and eventually just singing the first two lines.

"Go on Kagome!" Inuyasha snickered, pointing upwards at the mistletoe positioned above their heads. "You HAVE to! Didn't you see why we all avoided Jakotsu?""

"Stupid, stupid me!" Kagome smacked her forehead with Jakotsu's hand, and sighed.

"Yes, I'd forgotten that." They stared at each other for a while, until Sesshomaru, smirking, accidentally on purpose shoved Kagome forward with a flick of his wrist, and their lips met for a millisecond. A camera flashed… They both leapt away, making horrible faces. It flashed again.

"WAIT! I'm going to develop this! MARK MY WORD!" Sango rushed to a computer, pulling up software instantaneously, editing and printing it within thirty seconds.

Kagome sighed, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. Her third first kiss. She'd already tried hooking up with Inuyasha (too absorbed in red) and Bankotsu (adorable, but too brother-like and a much, much better friend). Was there not someone perfect?

"Eh? You're not disgusted?" Jakotsu eyed her intently.

"Nani? What are you talking about, Zanmoto-san?"

"Thought you hated gay people." He stated lightly, putting on airs.

"Iie, who told you that?" Kagome was startled.

"Well, it was a while ago. You did."

"I never said that."

"Yes, you did. And I quote, 'I hate you! Why are you so gay? I hate you, go to hell! Get out of my SIGHT!' And then you collapsed, crying. You can't play that off as PMS, now can you?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"WELL?" Jakotsu prodded, delighted and demanding.

"That was the day my mother committed suicide to be with father. And Grandpa left with Souta. Without me." Kagome's voice was so deadly calm, quiet and dismal. The triumphant smirk zapped off of Jakotsu's face. "I did hate you. But not because of your sexual preference.

"You were always so happy. Happy…

"And when I just saw you, smiling and joking and laughing like nothing happened, I got so angry… I snapped. I envied your happiness. You didn't get it. How you had everything I would have killed for. A wanting family," She gestured to Bankotsu. "Always smiles. Gay also means joyous and happy."

"I hated you. For dancing and being glad when my mother had died and I'd been abandoned." She stopped as her voice broke, and eyes swam as she stared at the fireplace, flames dancing in her eyes. "I couldn't stop it."

"Oh." And for once, Jakotsu had nothing to say.

They all thought Kagome's mother and father were living happily in California, like she'd said. And that Souta was off at high school, and Grandpa living nearby. She'd said they were all in America. "The land of dreams…" Kagome said, almost as if she had heard them all thinking.

"K-Kagome…" Sango's voice was filled with motherly concern. "Why didn't you say so?"

"…" Kagome said nothing, eleven years of compressed fears and tears welling up, burning her eyes. She fought back the urge to cry, using her whole resolve. "I… I-I d-don't know…" And she went back to internally fighting. It was starting to show; Jakotsu looked guilty.

"Kagome…" Bankotsu bounded over, pulling her into a brotherly hug, which Sango completed from the other side. "It'll be okay..." Rubbing soothing circles on her back, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Shh…" Bankotsu's action seemed so maternal, Kagome had to smile a watery smile. It wasn't like him, he who usually was such a ruthless fellow. It was like that exterior melted, and all that was left was a squishy teddy bear. Obliging, Kagome squashed the bear in question, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"What about your hangovers?" She muttered, hiccuping.

"Well-"

"HAH! Owe me five bucks!" Kouga shouted, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, forking over the money.

Bankotsu glared and continued, "We never had them. We gave an illusion of drinking so much. It took you SO long to leave. Like a mother hen and her chicks." Sango cooed, smoothing Kagome's hair. Changing the subject, she asked curiously, "What's in the bag?"

Kagome followed her pointing finger. The dress. "Oh. That. A dress."

"Come on Kagome! I have just the thing! Let's go try on our dresses! I'll get mine." There was an absence of warmth by her side now, and she removed her face, but Bankotsu still held her hand. She finally looked at Hiten.

"I…I'm sorry. Selfish of me to make such a big deal." She wiped her cheeks off, accepting his hand. He pulled her to her feet, and stood there for a moment, looking at her so intensely and strangely, her heart skipped a beat. He eventually settled for an uneasy smile, semi-forced, but a good effort, and a squeeze on the shoulder before demonically speeding back to his seat.

It might have been her imagination, but she thought she saw his cheeks flame brilliant scarlet, before Sango grabbed her hand and led her away.

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

** …**

"Presenting the lovely ladies, Sango and Kagome!" Miroku covered introductions, and out strode Sango, clad in her gorgeous green outfit. She flashed a dazzling smile, and, her hair being let down, doing a showy toss of it over her shoulder. She grinned slyly at Miroku, and made her way over. Sealing the couch, and leaving the only vacant spot sandwiched between Hiten and Jakotsu.

Nothing was heard.

"And now, Lady Kagome!"

Nothing.

"Anou… Let's see… Kagome!" Miroku waved his hands wildly, pointing to the doorway.

"Kagome? Is everything okay?" Inuyasha called out, ears twitching in a strain to pick up a sound.

"I…"

"HAI?"

"I… I'M NOT COMING OUT!" The loud outburst was surprising.

"I'll go see what's wrong," Sango mouthed, relinquishing her seat. "Kagome?"

"Isn't it awful, Sango!" A pause. "Sango?"

"Wha? Oh, Kagome, don't be childish!" Dragging her companion by the hand, Sango pulled her gently through the doorframe, tomato red face and all.

"SANGO!" An indignant shout came form Kagome, who made to rush out the door, succeeding in turning around. In an instant, Hiten had flown up, smiling coldly, attempting warmth.

"Come, come. You wouldn't want to miss their faces upon opening gifts, now would you? It would be most impudent of you to depart so suddenly." Kagome sank down, sighing and uncrossing her arms and instead crossing her legs.

The slim, form-fitting dress hugged her curves, and appealed to her slim figure. It was such a glossy shade of cerulean it caught the eye immediately, and her long, lower waist-length ebony hair only helped attract. There was a slight V-neck, although the dress was off the shoulders, dipping down to the valley of her breasts, Spanish ruffles along the ridge swaying to her thin waist. At her thighs, the dress loosened quite a bit, draping off into series and layers of intricate Spanish ruffles to her calves. She wore low heels, straps of the white silk lacing up her legs.

There were beaded glass chandelier earrings in her ears, and a thin black ribbon tying part of her hair into a half-ponytail. The petulant, angry frown marred her features, and she refused to stop tapping her foot, even when Hiten ushered her to the comfy sofa.

"Sit." He commanded, before plopping down next to her.

Kagome felt extremely bad when a small pile grew at his feet, and even Shippou gave him a present. She continued shrinking down in her seat. Sesshomaru's surprised look never ceased amusing her when he admired the watch. She knew so; although he said nothing (no thank you at all), the watch found a quick new home on his wrist. Shippou, Kirara, and Kohaku were all delighted. Kouga asked her to hold the shoes so her scent would rub off on them. Kagome was confused, but held them. Afterward, he grinned idiotically, hugged them, and sniffed appreciatively.

Hiten didn't seem annoyed by lack of gifts; he seemed so cheerful (for him, that is), grimacing (his latest try for a smile) as he opened each one, and turning to thank the persona. And Jakotsu had disappeared.

Kagome found herself with a scrapbook featuring everyone's holiday memories and moments throughout the year (kisses, slayings, arguments (including the recent staple fight), the recent Santa thing, etc) from Sango and Miroku. Bankotsu gifted her with some silver weapon polish, a kiss and hug, and a lovely, airy, fruity perfume, after which Kagome announced, "Great minds think alike!".

There was a fleece throw blanket from Kouga, apparently sewn, with her name on it. She got frequently cold and had series of chills often, so it was thoughtful. Kagome almost snuggled in the blanket immediately. Kagome gauged Hiten's reactions throughout the entire time.

There were many adorable hand-crafted gifts from Shippou, and more sophisticated ones from Kohaku. She loved them all. Kirara mewed and cuddled with her for a whole ten minutes with provocation, so that was the assumed gift.

Sesshomaru coldly handed Kagome a small package. Kagome opened it, and smiled. A set of gorgeous silver dangling earrings in the shape of dragons. "Arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama." She recited, eyes glittering.

Sesshomaru snorted.

Jakotsu towered over her, handing her not one, but TWO gifts. Speechless, Kagome opened the first he gave to her. It was a box. In a box. In a box. In a box. In a box. In a box. In a box. Finally it was so small, Kagome had to move to a better lighted area to see it. She opened it, and there were the words.

'I'm sorry. Forgive me?' Small and wiggly in purple pen, but still there. Kagome grinned, and glanced over her shoulder at Jakotsu. And nodded. He slumped down in relief. She returned and has bestowed with his second gift. "Originally that was just going to be boxes. But, as you see, it isn't. And this is to make up for being such a jerk for no reason." So that's where Jakotsu was off to.

It turned out to be a fascinating necklace, light blue and looking delicate. "Drop it. Go on. If it isn't strong enough, well, that's what insurance is for." Kagome dropped it. It didn't shatter, but it did change color. A brilliant bloody color. "It's very useful. Changes colors at the drop of a pin, sensing moods, tension, liars, and danger."

"T-Thank you…" Kagome flung her arms around him, voluntarily this time, and he was surprised. Eventually he relaxed and hugged her back. Another photo was taken and gleefully added to the book.

"Ahem." Hiten cleared his throat, choosing a moment with everyone preoccupied to hand something to Kagome. "Here, hope you like it." And with that, redder than the planet Mars, he got up rather abruptly, thanked everyone in a detached way, and left. Or attempted to. Jakotsu held him back, chattering.

Kagome stared curiously at the box, slowly opening it. First the ribbon, then the paper, the tape… It was medium sized, in a bloodred box. She continued. Opening it at last, a look of shock poured onto her face. It was marvelously insane. Two gleaming pearl armlets and a circlet for her forehead smiled back at her, formed in an indescribably intricate and lovely pattern designated. And within that was another gorgeous echoing one, embossed on them, lines filled with red, blue, and normal gold. Kagome stared. The circlet was even more beautiful, with a small azure teardrop falling down the curving slope in the circlet, right in the middle of her forehead, or so she assumed.

Hiten had managed to shake Jakotsu off while Kagome ogled the gift, eyes bulging. He was halfway down the driveway when a thought occurred to Kagome that made her feel awful. "Not one present for him from me, and this! And then not a thank you either!" In a flash she was sprinting out the door, skidding down the stairs best as she could with a dress, instead riding the banister. "WAIT, WAIT!" She shouted, but Hiten either didn't hear her or ignored her plea, embarrassed. Kagome suspected the latter.

"WAI-" The strangest thing happened. Maybe not. "Oh Kami! Move, move! Look OUT!" Kagome had stepped on a patch of ice as she had started catching up to him, and had spinning out of control, slipping and sliding. "HITEN!" 'Shame there's a car shuffling along, breaking the speed limit… Oooh, fancy that the ice carried into the street…' Then it occurred to her, 'WE'RE going to DIE!' Irrational panic gripped her.

And with that, they collided. Kagome felt humiliated as a camera flash was seen from the building above.

It was an awkward moment. Kagome had knocked Hiten over (a feat), then he proceeded to fall on top of her (insult to injury). And now that left her with his arms on either side of her, bracing them against the ice. He inhaled sharply as she buried her face into his chest, arms wrapped around him, mumbling, "Gomen, gomen, we're going to die! Gomen!" He grit his teeth, slamming his hand into the ice. It cracked. He slammed it down again. He got a grip, which turned their horizontal skidding vertical, moving them faster. Kagome heard awful noises as his claws dug into the thick ice. "GOMEN, HITEN." She whispered as loudly as possible, before joining the effort to stop. The car roared by, and they tumbled out into the street.

It missed them by five feet, already long gone.

"Wha…?" Both were confused. Snapping out of it, Hiten pulled her to her feet. Unfortunately Kagome had a clumsy moment, and tripped, pulling his back down. "Oomf!" This was very awkward indeed. Hiten's arms were on either side of her, holding him hovering above her, lips an inch away. One of his legs was between hers, and Kagome felt her face skyrocket.

He began leaning in so slowly…

He stopped above her, crimson eyes sad, and pulled away, sitting up. Something flew out the window, floating down on the air current gently. A sprig. Of mistletoe.

Kagome didn't know what possessed her. It was spontaneous. She reached up, grabbing his shoulders and yanked his down, kissing him firmly on the cheek, before letting him go. Then her actions sunk in. She blanched. "Oh, I'm so sorry Hiten! That was so rude of me! I shouldn't have-" Hiten silenced her protests by kissing her passionately flush on the lips, his mouth warm against hers, hand behind her head, supporting her.

For that moment, Kagome felt so outrageously mushy inside, and she molded into him. A flash was seen, but neither cared in the slightest.

At last they broke away for air.

'Looks like I've got perfection.' Kagome thought, smiling as her heartbeat raced erratically, and she couldn't stop smiling. Little did she know the same thoughts ran roughly in Hiten's mind too. He was just more general and boisterous about it.

"Best present yet," Hiten teased, finding his smile at last (utterly not a grimace). " and I suppose a 'Merry Christmas' is in order?" A cheeky grin was his reply, as he helped Kagome to her feet. "However… next year, I'll expect a bit more of a present, ne? Or will you prove me wrong?"

"I… I guess your ego could use a good bruise or two…" And with that, Kagome smiled back at him, blushing, and he leaned down again (certainly not for the last time that night).

**A/N: Well, that ended a bit rushed, because… IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! And I've got a heck load of cooking desserts to do! This is the longest one-shot so far (18 pg story alone), and I think I did okay actually. (smiles) It ended up with the most fluff at the end, of course, but still… (rolls eyes) **

**And so it looks like I won't be fulfilling my hopeful thoughts of updating every story by Christmas… (sigh) Well, I hope this makes up for it. (sheepish look)**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**NOTES: (Confused? REVIEW! That's what it's for!)**

Kagome and Jakotsu ARE formerly enemies, and as you read, smoothed things over in the end.

Kagome is semi-orphaned, when her father is killed in a car accident (rain, cliff, the whole drama factor), and her mother takes her own life. Grandpa whisks Souta off somewhere, leaving (Accidental or not? Whatcha think?) Kagome behind.

Inuyasha and Kagome, and Bankotsu and Kagome did try relationships, but things didn't go so well (already explained in story).

I know, I know. Hiten is soooooooooo OOC. Everyone was! (Sobs and is comforted by muses. Well, the nicer one.)

Ugh, I made Sango seem so girly. (shudder)

In Japan, last names are preceding the person's first name. Or so I've heard… right?

**I KNOW there's more, but my brain died from staring at so many presents… (drool) (ominous voice) So just contact me, and all will be clear… **

**And yes. I know mistletoe is barely mentioned, and appears in the title. (sigh) Work with me.**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Vocabulary: (OOOOOOHHHH BOY!)**

Kami- God

Kakera- Shard(s)

Shikon no Kakera- Shards of the Jewel (of Four Souls, that is)

Houshi- monk

Neko- cat

Youkai- demon

Kyuketsuki- vampire

Iie- no

Chikuso- damn

Nanitozo- please

Sugoi- wow

Anou- well…, erm…, er…, ah…, uh…, et cetera

Oi- hey

-sama- respectful add-on to a name; honorific and used mostly on those of high placement

Hai- yes

Ninigen- human

Yaroo- bastard

Nani?- what?

-ne?- add-on to the end of a question, for emphasis usually, similar to 'eh?'. (EX: Inuyasha sure likes his ramen, ne?) (Inubaka: STOP USING ME AS AN EXAMPLE!)

Hahaoya- mother, usually formal-ish

Kuso- shit

Hounoki- magnolia

Hai- yes

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry, an apology, formal (Gomen- sorry, informal)

Urusai- shut up

Haori- Japanese men's top

Hakamas- Japanese men's pants

Taijiya- slayer (of demons, usually)

Yukata- women's dress, usually for lighter, warmer weather

Rakurai- thunder and-or lightning

Ki- the 'inner' flow of energy, which can be tapped into for power

Ookami- wolf

Katana- light, thin but sturdy sword

Aniki- respectful, admiring term for 'elder brother'

Pocky- Japanese CANDY! Chocolate coated… er, breadsticks was it

Koi- carp (such pretty fish!)

Arigatou- thank you

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**And so this story comes to a close—have a splendid Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, or Festivus (for the rest of us, get it?). (Please, if you feel a sequel is in need, do let me know… (evil, evil smile)**

**Ja ne,**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. My adorably annoying muses, 'Kotsu and Sesshy. Many presents and tokens of adoration to them, for aiding in this. (hugs them both with a grin) Coal for Sesshy though. (recieves glare) Sheesh, I was kidding, iceberg.**


End file.
